One of the main factors affecting clutch operation, durability, and performance, is that of clutch temperature. Typically, to determine clutch temperature, the temperature of the lubricant which is utilized with the clutch is determined and a calculation is made. It would be desirable to know the clutch temperature directly from a sensor which is engaged with either a friction disc or friction plate of a clutch friction pack. Knowing the clutch temperature would be useful in predicting clutch shutter, clutch durability, or utilizing a more optimal cooling strategy. The more optimal cooling strategy can lower spin loss by lowering the lube flow for the clutch friction pack. Additionally, clutch slip may be utilized to warm up automatic transmission, dual clutch transmission, or transfer case for improved efficiency during initial start up of a vehicle.